Raynguard Azuhl
'Homecountry' Raynguard is from the small port/harbor country of Alemast. Most of the citizens there are nice, caring folk, but they will stand up and fight whenever they need to. Alemast is about the size of 4 big cities. It has been through 3 wars and gained independence twice despite it being such a small country. Many of the people who live in Alemast are either from The Church of Notch or The Magical Order. Many of the men ages 16 and up are militiamen, meaning they are regular folk, but if they are needed they will be out to war. Everyone living in Alemast has a strong connection to eachother and many of the people living there know eachother. 'Personality' Raynguard is a very humble, yet cocky individual. He loves adventure and sailing because of where he's from. He is a very caring person and will respect anybody unless they give him a reason not to. He has a love for the outdoors and is seldom inside. If he sees anyone in trouble he would be the first to help but sometimes he puts himself in grave danger by helping EVERYONE. 'Backstory' Raynguard was born at the close of Alemast's first war. He was brought up by middle-class parents and had a very easy childhood. He saw Alemast's 2nd war when he was about 5 and his dad went to fight for the 2nd independence from the larger minecraftian countries. Raynguard always had a love for sailing, and often went fishing with some of the other citizens. He loved exploring the forests and plains, examining all the nice (and not-so-nice) critters that roamed the land. He had a yearning to learn magic from a very young age after seeing many street performers and many other people using magic. He wanted to have special abilities just like those people! He started learning spells at about age 8. He often became frustrated at how hard it was to learn magic.He was so excited and bubbly when he learned his first spell. It was a simple floating spell and he could only use if for short periods of time, but yet he was still very proud and used it to climb trees and float above to watch all of the critters run about. By about age 16 he was fairly adept at learning all sorts of spells and he was widely becoming known throughout Alemast. When he was about 17 he signed up to be a militiaman, and shortly after, a small-scale war had broken out between Alemast and an adjacent country over a major fishing area. Raynguard didn't really understand what war was like and could never fathom the thought of killing another man. After the war was over and many lives were lost, Raynguard vowed never again to use magic to kill people in war. He often meditated and rested to keep his mind steady, even though he suffered from a strange paranoia after the war (modern day PTSD). At about the age of 20, Raynguard spotted a man in need of help as he had fallen off of a roof and the only thing keeping him from falling and hitting his head was that the thread of his jacket was hanging on the corner of the roof. Raynguard used magic to gently help him down. The man then threw his arm around, hit Raynguard in the side of the head, and Raynguard blacked out. 3 months later Raynguard awoke in a small hospital. He had been badly beaten after he blacked out, and he was mugged of all his money. They said he almost died.The war and the strange man who mugged him changed his mentality forever. He maintains a nice, caring man. Ready to help anybody at any time, however always on his edge and always watching his back. Although he has seen a lot of evil in his life, he still holds he belief that most people are good people. Raynguard has left Alemast, he was interested in joining the Magical Order . 'Current Status' Raynguard has left the Magical Order and was living in Ragnar's Hold as the direct Advisor to Lord Roak Blackstone. He was bit by his own wolf that turned out to be a Lycan cursed forever in wolf form and became a 1st Generation Lycanthrope, which means he only turned into a wolf at night and he could not control it. He has recently done studies on Lycanthropy and has harnessed the powers to be able to control when he transforms. He thought that he had harnessed his Lycanthropy, however it took a hold of him and he attacked the Lord while under the influence. The Lord did not forgive him and he was banished from Ragnar's Hold. He has started The Highlanders and joined The Defiance .